1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides an improved glove construction wherein the palm pattern comprises a molded rubber piece having a portion which rolls over the fingertips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gloves specifically designed for use in the construction industry have been available in the prior art. For example, Ironclad Performance Wear Corp., Los Angeles, Calif., sells a variety of gloves having a palm piece attached to a back piece through the use of fourchettes. The glove fingers are attached to the palm and back pieces across the tips of the fingers, down the side of each finger and down through the crotch between each finger. The Ironclad gloves typically have a pattern on the palm piece to protect the user hand from strain, vibration or abrasion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,290 to Gold discloses a glove structure wherein the palm piece is attached to the back piece through the use of connector strips made from stretchable elastic fabric, such as spandex.
The problems with the conventional glove design is that sensitivity is reduced as the typical glove has materials (4) coming together at one point; wearer fingernails tend to hang up on seams reducing the utility and mobility when the gloves are worn; seams in the central wear area cause the glove material wearing out; the presence of multiple materials and seams reduces wear comfort; the plural seams and materials increases the likelihood that the glove will snag on outside items such as nails and screws; and the fingernails are susceptible to damage because of the thin and lighter palm material used in conventional gloves.
Ski gloves have been available which include an inner glove portion and an outer shell glove portion which includes a palm design that wraps up and over the fingertips. This ski glove construction is not a single, fitted glove, is primarily limited to skiing and other winter sport activities and is not designed to be long lived.
What is thus desired is to provide a glove construction whereby the above noted disadvantages are substantially eliminated.